


Barry Soap Opera

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross always gets what he wants with those dumb blue eyes. ((In a fluffy way))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

> ((This started as a rubberbang fluff but then Barry was added to the mix?  
> 1002 words  
> Super fluffy  
> Some swears  
> ((Everything I ever post will have a dumb name related to something game grumps of course.))

Ross and Dan had been together for a while now, and Ross had just gotten used to going home with Danny and Barry after being at Arin and Suzy's home for hours. Sometimes Barry would drive home and Ross would beg and beg Danny to sit in back with him so he could cuddle up against him. Barry would always make fake gagging noises, but he was just joking around.

"You two kids keep it clean back there." Barry would say in a mock fatherly tone. "Danny you be good to my daughter." He would say bursting into laughter to which Ross would hit Barry on the shoulder before they all piled into one car.

Other times Danny would drive the group home in his car, and Ross would be forced to sit in back with Barry. Once they allowed Ross to sit with Dan up front, once. Ross was too easily distracted and he was just so touchy-freely with everyone, let alone with Dan. During the one time Ross moved from pointing things in the road out, to grabbing Dan's arm excitedly. After quite a few near crashes and a handful of missed lights Dan said that Ross had to sit in back. On those rides Ross would roll around in the back seat for a while and then rest his head on Barry's lap complaining at him about how far away Dan was. Barry would usually just deal with it and sometimes he would give the man-child milk to calm him down.

On this day they had been recording, editing, and just hanging around at the grump house late into the night. They had taken Dan's car to the house, and Barry wasn't sure he was ready to hear the silly Aussie whine a car ride home. Before they left he grabbed a few of the one person milk cartons Arin and Suzy kept just in case Ross had one of his fits. Barry sighed, he felt like a goddamned mother getting milk for his dumb friend, but he really did not feel like listening to the complaining. Sometimes he wondered why Dan was even in love with the little bastard.

The three got into the car and Ross almost immediately started pawing at and rolling his body all over Barry in a child like manor. Barry instantly gave Ross one of the two milk cartons and hopped it would hold him over for even a few minuets. But, as it is with Ross, it didn't. It was gone quickly and Barry had to fish out the other. After Ross had downed the two he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. "Barry," he whined holding him in an iron grip making Barry groan unhappily. Ross had the weirdest need to be in almost constant contact with anyone near him. "Baaarrryyyyy I promise I won't distract dan, so why won't he let me sit with hiiiim?" There was a light hint of alcoholic whine to Ross tonight, and Barry wondered what he had drunk.

"What," Barry started "don't like sitting with me?" He scoffed, for some reason a weird twisting feeling was in the pit of his stomach. Ross opened his eyes to look straight up at Barry and he just stared for a minuet looking at him, curious. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times biting his lower lip every time he closed his mouth. Barry looked down at the stupid Ross looking at him. He may be older in years to Barry, but he sure wasn't mentally. He shook his head and looked at Ross again. Ross' big blue eyes stared up at him and Barry felt his heart beat faster. Ross had the biggest most innocent looking eyes Barry had ever seen, and his cheeks were a permanent rose colour.

After a few moments of Ross looking at him, Ross returned to whining about not sitting with dan. Barry felt his heart twinge a little, was he actually feeling a little jealous of his room mate. He shook his head lightly before turning to the window. The night was pitch and Barry got bored of looking quickly. Ross' whining kept comming through into his mind. Barry sucked in a breath and looked at Ross' face, his eyes were closed and the feint red danced across his cheeks. Before he knew what was happening Barry leaned down and kissed Ross. Ross' eyes went wide and so did Barry's. And for a moment they just sat there, their lips mingling lightly before Barry, who was the only one that could move anywhere to break the kiss, pulled back.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Barry said to Ross, Dan and himself. "I just, god Ross you talk so much and are complaining, and you get away with it because of your stupid face and those-" Barry was cut off by Dan.

"Those goddamned beautiful eyes right." Dan said, "they pulled me in too. It's okay Barry, hell it's nothing that bothers me. Dumb bastard gets whatever he wants.." Danny murmured chuckling lightly as they pulled into the driveway. Ross sprung up immediately and unbuckled, he grabbed Barry's hand as he got out of the car. Barry was still a little dazed, and was confused as Ross dragged him and Danny by their wrists upstairs. When Ross let go of them he ran and flopped down right on the middle of Dan's large bed. He patted the two spots next to him and before Barry could protest Ross looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and Barry couldn't say no. Barry and Danny laid down on either side of Ross both wrapping their arms around him. Ross snuggled into the bed and smiled, happily.

"He always gets what he wants?" Barry asked Dan over Ross' head. "Yeah, could you say no to his face." Danny laughed planting a kiss on Ross' forehead. Barry sighed and shook his head, no he couldn't.


End file.
